mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Europe (Map Game)
A millennium of years before Christ, Europe is full of tribes that did not yet developed higher culture. It is you, who will unite your native tribe and lead it to the glory of the Empire! 'Rules' (also see extended rules) 1. Be plausible and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. 2. Be accurate. 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. If you want me to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. 6. Map (see extended rules) 7. One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years New turn starts at 20:00:00 UTC'.' 8. Expansion and conquest is limited. 'Other Pages' All other pages will be marked with AltE (Alt'ernate '''E'urope): Algorithm page Archive Discusion Page '''Map City state of Athens - ruled by Tyrant DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC) *Color: red *Size: 5000px *Economy is collapsing/rising (1) and military is non existent (0) Tribes of Lithuanians -ruled by Chief Rdv65 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Color: lime green *Size:5,000px *Economy is collapsing/rising (1) and military is non existent (0) Kingdom of 'Jutland'- ruled by King Early Canute a.k.a. Laptop Zombie 10:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: orange *Size:5,000px *Economy is collapsing/rising (1) and military is non existent (0) City state of Carthage ''- ruled by leader *Color: ''blue *Size:5,000px *Economy is collapsing/rising (1) and military is non existent (0) The united Bafour (Mandé) tribes of Akjoujt and Adrar- ruled by Chief Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color:'' Bright Yellow'' *Size:5,000 *Economy is collapsing/rising (1) and military is non existent (0) City state of Roma Quadrata ''- ruled by leader Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: ''Purple (and shades of purple) *Size:3,500px (+1,500px of vassal tribes) *Economy is collapsing/rising (1) and military is non existent (0) Tribes of Sarmatians - ruled by Chief Respublik *Color: Green *Size: 5000px *Economy is collapsing/rising (1) and military is non existent (0) Remember, it is never too late to join or re-join! 'Backstory' At last, people of Afro-Eurasia started uniting. ' *Tribes of Jutes formed union under the Chief Laptop Zombie. *To the east, the first baltic tribe formed Tribe of Lithuanians with Rdv65 as a chief. *In caucasus, Respublik allied numerous Scythian tribes and formed Lands of Sarmatia. *City of Rome, settled in late 11 century bc now became powerful with Sine dei Gloriem uniting Etruscan tribes. *City of Carthage was founded by Phoenician states but soon, young leader Local Mafia Boss decided to craft his own empire and his rebbel army won, later claiming lands around the city. *After becoming tyrant of Athens, DariusTheMouse conquered many greek polis, colonized Aegean sea islands and Crete. *Powerful Bafour tribes merged to form the first big tribe of Africa with Whipsnade as a chief. '1,000 B.C. *'Celtic tribes all over the Europe start thinking about unification, main centers of celts are Gaul, Iberia, Hibbernia, England and Central Europe.' *'United Tribes of Illyria, Dacia and Thrace formed their kingdoms.' *'NPC that exist but were not mentioned: Egypt, Nubia, Assyria, Phoenicia, Babylon, Hittites, Hebrew, Armenian Kingdom, Pannonia, Eastern and Western Slavs, Scandinavian people.' Bafor tribes: Coastal farming techniques are improved slightly. Religion is becoming a tad more intresting to the people. Athens: After securing hegemony in Hélade, Athenian tyrant turned his attention to economy. Agriculture is weak because of mountains, hills and valleys. Darius ordered every landowner to use only the best tools and sow most efficient species. Traders are encouraged to expand their business. Timber is bought, and in next years Athens are planning to construct fleets and colonize fertile lands in Aegean and maybe Mediterranean seas. Jutes: The King wants to talk with the Danes and other tribes further to the north (the Swedes, Geats and Goths). But since economy is very poorly equipped, all he can do is organize people to use better iron tools and organize groups of people to go to land previously blank. He still sent a few presents to the Danes' chief. The Danes, who have yet to form a nation, is promised a second king to balance the power between Danes and Jutes (this diarchy system's constitutional form is currently used in OTL Andorra). Fishing continues to dominate the economy and many fishermen are encouraged to sail north to strengthen ties with tribes residing in south and west Norway plus south Sweden through the people instead of the kings. Lithuanian tribe: The chief of the strongest Lithuanian tribe improve agriculture and absorb many small tribes to double the size of his domains. Sarmatians: '''Main tribes leaders decides to leave they homelands and move to fertile north-west lands. They vote for Chief Leader which now can decide for all tribes. Before hike priests sacrifices an ox. Sarmatians met a lot of small tribes and offered to join them and they have to agree. 990 B.C. '''City state of Sparta established David becomes a king of Israelites and establishes Jerusalem as capital city of Kingdom of Israel Bafor tribes: Coastal farming techniques are improved quite a bit, but is still poor over all. River and coastal fishing techniques are improved slightly. Hegemony occurs in the nation as tribal elders meet in Adrar. Athens: Agriculture is still weak, and big part of food is imported by traders. To change this, farming techniques are still being improved, land reform ideas apear in public and are widely discussed. Main idea is to take land and slaves from people and give it to a polis, then whole community should work on these lands and everyone gets amount of food depending on size of lands and amount of slaves. Tyrrant agrees this should be at least tested. First attempts made on Crete. Port of Pyrheus expanded to hold more ships and resources. Trade depots and settlements built on Aegean islands and Crete is almost ready to become gates of colonization. Settlers are prepared for upcoming voyages. Jutland: Yes, this is the new name. The king decides to continue supporting agriculture, in particular fish caught is increasingly bred and grown in lakes instead of just caught and consume. Crops are still being grown. There are no plans for settlers, although the Faroe Islands have been found recently and the natives, if any, are swiped off the islands to Jutland, where they are given land, while some fishermen are permanently residing there. The king extends the proposal to the greater Scandinavian region, including the Danes in the Danish Archipelago and Scania, the Swedes and Geats in OTL Mainland Sweden, the Gutes on the island of Gotland, and the Norwegians in western and southern Norway. Each tribe will be represented by its chief in a Council instead of having only one king for the whole region. Other tribes in the region, most notably the Angles and Saxons residing in OTL Schleswig-Holstein, is promised limited autonomy. Reactions to union proposal: Some Danes from the Danish archipelago are interested in union, to have bigger importance, they want to form their "state" first, and only then join Jutes. So now Jutii league is formed and Jutland's king is welcomed to negotiate exact conditions of union. (form of goverment, Jutii positions there and stuff) The tribes to north have very loose and divided political organization (It's like a warning, think what could go wrong), but those from the island of Gotland accept. Angles are asking for autonomy as it's promised and Saxons refuse as they don't think they'll benefit from this union. Lithuanian confederation: Many Lithuanian tribe join the stronger tribe into a loose confederation of tribe called the Lithuanian confederation, a council is formed but do not have much power on the many tribes, but thank to our cultural simularity, we share different law and the language. The number of cultivated land increase and the chief of the leading tribe seek the expansion of the confederation in the north and the south.The fishing fleet slightly grow. The chief of the strongest tribe de facto control the conferation. Sarmatians: '''Main focus into agriculture and fishing. Chief Leader sent some squads to explore northern lands. Sarmatians reached cost of Crymea and expanded on eastern part of this region but at the moment the are no ambitious to expand further. Explorers returned and they found out that northern lands are thinly populated so they started preparing to expand there. 980bc '''King of Egypt dies. Jutii League fully formed. Gotland federation becomes even more unstable after one of Tribal leaders got killed. Athens: After new ways of farming that have been tested in Crete appeared to be really good and worth to try, communities in Greece mainland also start adopting the system. Along with community establishment, more tools were needed so traders had more income and their business also expanded. Tyrant Darius knows he will not live forever, so he wants to make everything that is possible to get some oversea colonies, small naval army established to support settlers and the first ships set sail to the Thracian and Lydian lands. Their goal is to get some lands on both sides of the'' Hellesponthes and Vosporos. Also, tyrant orders to double the size of Crete's fleet, to expand trading capabilities and set up longer routes. Agreement signed with Assyria to establish trans-Babyllonian trade route where traders would only have to pay once, both states will benefit from this. Also trade routes are set on land, Athens seek to sign agreements with surrounding city-states, later including Illyria, Macedonia and Thrace to make trade in the north more profitable. 'Notes' 'This lingustic map could help you decide' to what tribes family your nation will belong. '''Also a good tool for all the maps.' 'THANKS!' I also would like to say "Thanks" for Whipsnade and The River Nile 2. Although you guys don't play, you helped me very much. :] I'm in.Whipsnade (talk) 22:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Comments, discusions and suggestions Add me to the map please. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Is it just me or map doesn't change even when I change the file? DariusTheMouse (talk) 20:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC)# I have the same problem as well, Darrius.Whipsnade (talk) 21:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game